


Care for a Waltz

by onceuponamemory



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Post S3, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponamemory/pseuds/onceuponamemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack surprises Phryne in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care for a Waltz

Phryne was bored. It was another London party with dinner, dancing, and idle chatter with the who’s who of London society. She wasn’t in the mood. Though she was hardly in the mood to stay home either, which is why she had come to the party in the first place. Sit home and wonder after Melbourne--She tried to avoid specificity, but she wasn’t even fooling herself. It was wondering after Jack. Had he forgotten her in the months she had been gone?--or come out and distract herself with a bit of dancing and conversation.

She sighed quietly. It wasn’t working tonight. Perhaps she would make excuses to her hosts and retire early. 

“Care for a waltz, Miss Fisher?” The voice came from behind her. She recognized it immediately, but worried that she was imagining it. Had she conjured him from her mind? She turned around slowly, smiling disbelievingly when she saw Jack standing with his hand out waiting for her answer.

“Jack,” she said with a small laugh. And that was it. She took his hand, and he folded her into a waltz.

After a moment of dancing, she finally asked, “What are you doing here?”

He raised his eyebrows. “The woman I love asked me to come after her.” He paused meaningfully. “So I did.”

Phryne was overwhelmed. She smiled and shook her head. “You are a terrible man, Jack. I can’t even kiss you senseless in front of all these people.” She played at a faux anger to hide her feelings, which she hadn’t sorted yet.

His eyes smiled while his mouth stayed serious. “And pass up the chance to surprise a great detective?” He was rewarded with a full laugh from her, and it was all worth it. The song ended, and he indicated for her to follow him with a tilt of his head. He led her down a hallway and pulled her into an alcove. Jack held her close and murmured, “Is this better, Miss Fisher?”

“Much,” she replied with a seductive smile. She kissed him then, and it was full of relief at his presence, delight at his surprise, and love that even she couldn’t deny. When they finally pulled apart, she said, “You came after me.”

“Yes,” he replied. Jack’s eyes were smiling again.

“You love me,” she said softly.

“Does that surprise you?” Jack tilted his head questioningly.

“It scares me,” Phryne said plainly. “But I love you too.” He kissed her again even more passionately than the first. He was trailing kisses down her neck when she said, “Jack, I find that I’ve rather lost interest in this party. Perhaps we might continue this conversation somewhere more private. My flat comes to mind.”

He kissed her just above the neckline of her dress. Between kisses he said, “As it happens,” kiss, “I have a cab waiting,” kiss, “at the back door,” kiss, “and a maid waiting,” kiss, “with our coats.” She shivered at his kisses so close to her breasts and his hot breath on her skin. She laughed because she couldn’t contain the emotions of arousal and delight.

“Well, let’s go then,” she said. She had no idea how he had arranged all this, and at the moment she didn’t care. Phryne knew she would get it all out of him eventually. Right now she wanted to feel this moment as fully as possible. He was here. He loved her. He was kissing her like a man who wanted more. She wanted to remember this forever.


End file.
